


My favorite things

by Chococriskis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chococriskis/pseuds/Chococriskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great movie, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My favorite things

The second best thing of living with Hannibal is that he doesn’t have to hide anymore. And that’s funny because he's actually hiding from everybody else, but he feels liberated. Will doesn’t have to pretend or to keep secrets. Sharing the space with Hannibal is so easy and so natural that he feels like he has been doing it forever. Sometimes he spends his days orbiting Hannibal, talking with him about philosophical bullshit or just regular bullshit. Sometimes Will curls himself in his lap while he is reading and he doesn’t give a fuck about behaving like a pet because he just feels like doing it. Other days, he stays on the garage working on some engine founded at the local shipyard, or reads all day in his armchair without even noticing Hannibal’s presence. From time to time, he walks through the door in the morning and walks for hours before coming back home at dinner time, no explanations required or given. Will never felt so relaxed, so comfortable with himself and so unbelievable happy.

 

Today is one of those days with large amounts of reading. Will is on his armchair, not reading anymore but contemplating the sunset through the window when he smells something spiced and hot. Hannibal is likely cooking dinner at the other end of their home. Will lifts his nose and tries to guess some of the ingredients, but he fails. Unfortunately, as he mumbles to Hannibal once in a while, he doesn’t have that freaking X-Men ability.

 

Almost without thinking about it, he stands and follows the delicious trace. When he’s approaching the kitchen, something makes him stop dead in his tracks.

 

Hannibal is humming.

 

It turns out that the best thing of living with Hannibal is living with Hannibal. Despite knowing him, his mind and soul better than his owns, these things, the small and domestic things are a constant surprise for him. He notices them every now and then, when Hannibal is listening to music and Will catches him moving faintly his fingers, as if he were playing the notes on a piano. Or when he comes home after one of his days of wandering and Hannibal is perfectly composed but Will finds all the books of the study reordered by colors, sizes or themes.

 

Apparently, humming when he thinks Will isn’t listening is one of the things Hannibal does.

 

The melody sounds familiar to Will, but he is so startled and so wondered that he doesn’t recognize it at first. But then, when Will is about to close his eyes to try to figure out, Hannibal starts to sings very very softly.

 

 _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_  
_Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens_  
_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

 

And Will has to put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. Of course. Of fucking course. He makes every effort not to make a sound as he go towards the kitchen door, hoping that Hannibal would be so concentrate that he will not notice him. He observes Hannibal’s back through the doorframe.

 

 _Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_  
_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_  
_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things._

 

Two pots and a pan steam on the stove while Hannibal stirs, adds ingredients or changes the heat of the oven as if it were a choreography. Like every time he watches him cooking, it occurs to Will it’s like contemplate an orchestra directed by Hannibal.

 

 _Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_  
_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_  
_Silver white winters that melt into springs_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

 

Hannibal finishes chopping some vegetables and puts them in one of the pots. Then, the most marvelous thing happens and Hannibal starts to move his feet more than the strictly necessary… as if… as if… as if he were slightly dancing while singing.

 

 _When the dog bites, when the bee stings_  
_When I'm feeling sad_  
_I simply remember my favorite things_  
_And then I don't feel so bad_

And Will just cannot control himself anymore.

 

“I’m not even surprised, you know?”

 

Hannibal becomes completely still, but he doesn’t turn. He remains silent for a moment before speaking with his usual confident tone.

 

“You shouldn’t be. It’s a great movie and has a fantastic music score. I have always been very fond of it”

 

“I mean that despite everything, you singing musicals while cooking and you apparently loving _The sound of music_ makes perfect sense”

 

“I’m sorry Will, but I don’t understand what ‘everything’ means. You seem to be rambling again; maybe you should check your temperature”

 

“Oh, I was just referring to the standard hanibalesque pack of murder manipulation and mayhem”

 

This time, Will hears an honest laugh.

 

“Maybe you are right. However, spying me though the door is a rude thing to do, Will”

 

Will enters the kitchen and walks towards the countertop. He leans against the fridge, facing Hannibal, who clearly tries to keep the expression of a very serious and respectable surgeon even though his eyes sparkle with something between amusement and playfulness.

 

“Well Hannibal, what can I say? I suppose that’s one of my favorite things”

 

Hannibal looks at him with one of the smiles that Will only discovered while living with him. The adoring one that Will suspects that Hannibal isn’t very aware of how young and vulnerable makes him look like.

 

“You are terrible. You are a terrible wicked thing”

 

This time is Will the one who burst into laughter. He approaches Hannibal, rubbing a hand on his belly and whispering to his ear with a smile.

 

“And yet, I’m one of your favorite things”


End file.
